The Slut, Stripper, Convict, Druggy & Pimp
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: 5 people team up after a tragic loss & are fuelled with revenge, before they can get their revenge, they are given great powers & have a choice between justice & revenge & everyone knows revenge is sweet!
1. Mr & Mrs Logan

**The Slut,Stripper,Convict, Druggy and Pimp**

**Summary: AU Five people with messed up lives are chosen for the most important responsibility of all and to do this they needed to change, but can a leopard really change its spots?**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot alone.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Raven sat on the worn out couch in the tiny trailer, one hand protectively over her huge bump, the other holding a mug. The old decoloured television set playing Blood In Blood Out, and Raven watched intently while she sipped her tea.

At twenty four, she was beautiful, with waist length black long hair, big dark blue eyes and gorgeous olive skin. Her breasts were large, round and full, her body usually curvy and delicious with a perfect butt, yet now she was huge. Her swollen belly indicated life within her and she was glowing from the pregnancy which forced her to forfeit her crack habit.

When a break came within the movie, Raven struggled to rise from her chair. At almost eight months the feat was very difficult, and the craving and withdrawal symptoms have surpassed leaving Raven feeling better than ever. She then wobbled over to the tiny kitchen and placed the mug in the age old sink.

She then began looking at the spot where the plain gold band used to be situated on her left hand, fourth finger which was a symbol of her three year marriage to Garfield Logan whom she had loved dearly. Now she wasn't so sure.

For a few months now he had become distant, as if her were another person. Yet now the band was gone, sold for a little bit of money just to get by. Times were hard, as being pregnant meant Raven had to give up her job as an exotic dancer. She took up waiteressing, but soon she became too big for the job. Living only on Garfield's wages as a parking lot attendant, there wasn't much money. Even less now that Gar seemed to go out with his no good friends while he left his pregnant wife alone at home with too little money to support herself and run the house. They were going to be evicted Raven knew it.

Raven then heard a key in the door, and the handle being turned. The door then gave way with a creek, and revealed her husband. Garfield Logan looked worn out, as he had taken on a second job after they had a monetary fight. He looked up at her, his tired eyes red from fatigue.

"Hey baby" he breathed.

"Hello Garfield" Raven said and then pulled his food from the oven and placed it on the table. Gar trudged towards the tiny kitchen, tossed his bag on the couch and slumped into the small stool at the kitchen table. He then took the knife and fork and began indulging in the stew.

Raven surveyed her husband, when they met she almost idolized him. His presence just made her body surge with butterflies. When he glanced her way, Raven smiled the whole day. She saw him as a god, now when she looked at him he was so small. He used to look healthy, vibrant and full of life, now he was thin, tired and looked like he wanted to fall over and die.

These last few months they have been fighting everyday and she grew to hate her husband. He never gave her what she needed, and now especially when she needed him the most, he wasn't there for her, even if it was just monetary wise.

Raven then walked towards her bedroom, and took out her syringe and after she injected the heparin into her veins she came out of the room. Her venous thrombotic condition she had just discovered when she went on her regular monthly check ups. She hadn't told her husband yet, because she didn't want to complicate things even more.

When he was in the toilet, Raven disposed of the syringe and realized that she had run out. She then recalled that there was a syringe in the first aid kit kept in the small bathroom. She then cleaned up the tiny living room and kitchen, and she heard Garfield enter the shower and open up the water.

* * *

Life was hard for Garfield Logan, besides the fact that he had an invalid pregnant wife who was totally dependant on him, on the brink of losing his job and his old habits resurfacing, he owed very dangerous people quite a sum of money. His troubles gave him sleepless nights, and working double time for an extra bit of cash wore him out, his habit also contributed to the fact that his once perfectly proportioned body looked frail and small. 

He took out the powder from his work pants, poured the powder onto the teaspoon he had stolen from the kitchen, and then he scratched in his pocket for the last tool. Remembering he had used it a few hours ago and chucked it out, he frantically searched the bathroom cupboards remembering that there was a spare one in the first aid kit always stored in one of the cupboards.

Finding the first aid kit, he removed the packed syringe from the box. Carefully he removed the tool from its packet, careful not to rip or tear it. After using a lighter to heat the spooned powder, melt in and turn it into liquid, he poured it carefully into the syringe. Using his belt, he tied it tight around his arm, till a blood vessel popped up and became visible under his skin; Gar then injected the heroin into his blood circulation and felt the familiar high returning.

He heard a noise outside the shower and quickly returned the syringe to the packet, using superglue to seal it. He then put the syringe back into the box with the full intention of replacing it, and using the last of the heroin within itthe next day, he knew his wife missed very little in the house, and it was highly unlikely that anyone was going to need to use it in 24 hours. Gar carefully hid his tools for his addiction in his clothes, and then jumped into a shower.

**

* * *

**

Well this is not your average story, and I'm actually writing a RaeBB story, well sort of. Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what was right or wrong with this story.

Venous Thrombosis is thrombosis of a vein without prior inflammation of the vein; associated with sluggish blood flow (as in prolonged bedrest or pregnancy or surgery) or with rapid coagulation of the blood - 


	2. Mr & Miss Grayson

**Disclaimer: I own the plot alone.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Gar carefully hid his tools for his addiction in his clothes, and then jumped into a shower._

Robin sat in his tiny little room, decorated with a filthy bunk, a broken stool, upon which he sat, and a dirty seat less toilet. In the dead of the night, besides the light given by the moon, that shone through the minute barred window, and the light through the barred door given from the corridor. Very little was received from a dull and muck-smeared caged light-bulb.

The floor of the room was covered in a film of dirt and a drip-dripping sound could be heard from the leaking plumbing. The stench of sweat, blood and a decaying rat hung in the air. The lights flickered and he lifted up his head.

His neighbour opposite him, a large bearded man covered in jailhouse tattoos of death and destruction walked forward. Robin got up from his broken chair; it was only going to be a couple of minutes before he got out. He walked towards the barred door and his long sleek fingers encircled around the hard corroded metal bars.

He'd been in here for seven years after he had beaten a man to death for raping his little sister. He hadn't seen her for years; apparently his family who had taken her in had forbid her to come visit him. When he got out he was going take his little sister and move out of this town and away from everything.

He had a large sum of money deposited in a long term deal, which was finishing in this month, so he could buy a house and support his sister and himself. Robin had worked it all out; he had lots of time to do that.

The guard came down the hall and then stopped at his door. Unlocking the door and telling him to grab all his things, Robin was then led down the long hall and into the other corridor. He was then led out of the jail and finally out of the large highly guarded gates at the perimeter of the government grounds. The sun was rising, and lit up the dark sky with strands of yellow light.

Robin walked towards the cab and one of the guards thrust forward the last of his other items. Robin then got into the cab and it took him to Santa Monica, where his relatives were situated. After the long drive, he got out at the address he had given the cab driver and stood before a small peach coloured house.

He then walked down the paved pathway to the front door. Knocking lightly on the door after a few moments the door was wretched open by none other than Raina-Lee, his little sister, who obviously wasn't that little anymore. At eighteen she was a young woman, with beautiful shoulder length sandy brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. She was much shorter than him, with a small bust, long legs and a good figure. Her tear filled eyes lit up when she saw him, "Robin" she said before flinging herself into his arms.

Robin held his sister tight, and then he felt her shudder when a voice yelled, "Who the hell is at the door Lee?"

She seemed to shrink into him, as if she wanted to phase into his body. Robin then looked up when a bald headed man emerged from inside the house. The man was a good head shorter than Robin and very scrawny compared to Robin's worked out bulked up size. Robin was at least five sizes bigger than him. With short black hair, blazing blue eyes, a perfect row of teeth and enough charisma to charm the gayest of men, he apposed a large threat to the bald man.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes, and a hint of whiskey could be detected in his breath.

"The question is who the hell are you?" Robin said his voice icy.

"I'm Lee's boyfriend" he remarked and then gripped Raina-Lee by her arm and wretched her out of Robin's embrace.

She bit back a whimper and then the door was slammed in his face. Robin frowned and then after a few moments turned around and walked to the rear end of the house. Slinging the duffel bag, containing all his valuables, he jumped over the small gate and walked around the back.

The back door was wide open and he saw Raina signaling to him that she was going to come. Not willing to barge in and cause a scene, Robin played it how his sister obviously wanted him to play it. He waited quietly for a few hours, listening to yelling and screaming before his sister emerged with a duffel bag of her own. The two then escaped the house, took a cab and left LA for good.

Robin listened to his sister's story of her life, and realised that after he was convicted and sentenced, she was then taken in by some distant relatives of theirs.

As their parents died a year before Robin's sentence, they only really had each other, but after the neighbourhood bad boy took a liking to Raina he pursued her, when his advances where ignored by her, frustration ate at him and then he forcefully raped the young girl. When Robin came home from work, he found his sister huddled on the bed petrified and when she stuttered to him what had happened after he'd comforted her, he immediately took her to the local clinic.

She was told to stay overnight and then Robin left her, after she went to sleep; and he went to hunt down the bastard. Furious, he blocked him in an alley and used his baseball bat and beat the guy till he was drenched in blood and the cops had surrounded him. Robin was then taken to jail and after his trial he was sentenced for seven years in prison after a friend who he had helped out, used his contacts and found a good lawyer to represent him.

Raina was then taken to their distant relatives and forced to have an abortion as she had been impregnated. After they moved to Canada, a few years later with not enough money to take Raina along, they left her in the big city alone.

Raina became a call-girl for a year, then took up a job as waitress, met Deacon, and fell in love. Deacon had bought the house that her relatives had sold and she soon after moved in with him. But soon she realized that Deacon wasn't what he seemed and started beating her and selling her to his friends to make money. And after a few months of tolerating that she was rescued by Robin.

She admitted to not telling Robin this because she didn't want Robin to go back to jail, because she knew he wouldn't hesitate into attacking the guy named Deacon, she needed him now more than ever. She hadn't been able to allocate where he was because her guardians refused for her to see her brother. The two decided to start their new life in New York.

**

* * *

Yeah so Robin is a murderer, Raven was a crack head and a stripper, and Garfield is addicted to heroin, and Garfield and Raven are married, and Raven is pregnant. Some crazy story huh? Well I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks**

**DG **


	3. Miss Anders & Mr Stone

**Disclaimer: I own the plot alone**

**Beware, lots of adult content. Well sort of.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Kory Anders stood at the corner of a dark street, further down were her competitions. With a long fiery mane of red hair, emerald eyes, pale skin, double D implants and long legs, the others were barely competition.

A sleek black car stopped in front of her. The dark windows rolled down to show a familiar face of one of her regular customers.

"Kory, get in" he commanded fiercely. Kory nodded and quickly dashed to the other door and slipped into the large car. They drove to the motel nearby, regularly used by her clients. As soon as they entered the room, she was welcomed by the sight of five other men smoking a joint, drinking whiskey and snorting cocaine. They all smiled and groped at her thighs and breasts.

Knowing what lay ahead she quickly gripped a small straw on the table and snorted the line of white powder carefully spread out on the table. After a few moments, her mouth was covered by one of the needy men. His hand snaked its way up her short skirt and before long she was naked and gang banged by the group.

* * *

When she was dropped off at her spot and paid, instead of standing and waiting for her next customer, Kory wobbled home, her whole body in pain. Even though Kory hated doing this, it was the only thing she knew how to do.

With no schooling history she could barely read, for when she was six she lost her virginity to none other than her father, the rotten scoundrel. At fourteen she was passed among his friends and then sold to a porn film maker. She was used by him for one year and in that year he forced her to have plastic surgery and increase her bust size. She was then also forced to star in pornographies.

After the year of being a porn star, Kory ran away and came to Los Angeles. She worked as a domestic cleaner, and slept with her employer's eldest son. Pregnant, frightened and alone she left.

A friend in New York helped her support her through her pregnancy and then Kory began prostituting herself to support her daughter Nikki Anders. Her friend was robbed, when Nikki turned nine, and was stabbed to death, leaving the pair alone. Now Nikki was ten, and Kory was twenty-four.

After entering the building she went to her neighbour and collected her sleeping Nikki. Kory then went to bed and slept till the next morning.

* * *

The next morning Kory awoke early to pack in Nikki's lunch for school, and then after she dressed herself she walked her daughter to the bus stop. Giving the youngster a kiss, she waved Nikki good-bye and turned back to her apartment.

After she got back she jumped straight into bed and went to sleep. Kory was awoken by the sound of her mobile ringing, reaching over, grabbing and answering it she mumbled, "Hello?"

"Where the hell were you last night?" came Victor's yell from the other end of the line.

"I came home"

"Why? Do you have any idea how much money we lost?"

"I'm sorry Vic, but I couldn't. I just couldn't"

"What happened Kory?" he asked his voice now gentle.

"The guy in the black car, him and his friends" she said softly.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Kory; I should have been there for you."

"It's okay Vic; I'll be fine and ready for tonight"

"If you aren't feeling up to it, you can stay at home with Nikki, don't force yourself Kory. You working yourself to the bone, you know I'll always be here for you" he said his voice full of compassion.

"I know Vic, but I can't afford not to. I'll see you tonight"

"How about I buy you lunch, what do you think?"

"Fine, Breakers in forty minutes"

"See you there"

Kory put down her phone, got up, jumped into a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and left her apartment in thirty minutes. After a ten minute walk she went into the restaurant, found a seat and waited for her companion.

Victor Stone strolled into the restaurant, at twenty-six he was a huge black man, with hard grey eyes and a don't-fuck-with-me attitude. Yet deep down inside he was a puppy and a really nice guy, like a big brother towards Kory and a father figure towards Nikki. His hard expression softened when he laid eyes on the red vixen. Kory rose from her seat and hugged him.

"Thanks for joining me" he said.

"No problem" she replied with a small smile.

There were few people in his life that Victor showed his compassionate side to, and that was his friend Kory and her daughter Nikki, they were like his family and he loved them to bits.

* * *

Growing up in very harsh conditions where his parents had monetary problems, and he was abused by his father, Victor had mostly seen how cruel the world could be; in his eyes everyone was guilty till proven innocent. When he was 15 he worked as a prostitute to help his mother who was suffering from a terrible disease she soon died after a few years.

When he realised how much money his pimp was making he worked his way to the top and moved to New York. When he was twenty he partnered up with his pimp and after he became familiar with how to handle things he murdered his partner and took over the business.

Being belittled and told he was worthless as a kid drove his ambition to be powerful and command others. His business was thriving and he was known as one of the most dangerous people in New York. One of his good friends was the leader of the mafia and the two made an alliance.

After he partnered up with his pimp, he'd met Kory when she was alone at the corner selling herself to anyone. After surveying her from a distance, he believed she had great potential and offered her to join his business. Being too trusting and naïve, she told him everything about her daughter and her life.

Knowing that her naivety could be her downfall in a city like this; he convinced her to join the business. Her naivety was something refreshing and soon after he became attached to the young hooker with a baby.

When he'd met Nikki, he fell in love with the little girl. With blue-green eyes, a mop of black hair and a heart stopping smile she charmed everyone she met. She took an immediate liking to Victor and soon they became very close. Sometimes Victor looked after Nikki, one day that the neighbour was unable to. On those days, even the Mafia leader, Alfredo was totally enchanted by little Nikki. Star felt guilty for robbing Nikki from her father but when she fled from him, she was scared.

Her father had beaten her when she had fallen pregnant by him; he had yelled and told her that pregnancy is the way to push people away, and that if she ever wanted to keep a man, or stop him from loathing her, she wouldn't fall pregnant. Remembering his words, and at an ignorant age, she'd fled in attempt to stop Robin from loathing her.

She'd wagered on whether she should keep the baby or not, but her bond with Nikki made her unable to even consider abortion. She'd eventually made up her mind after she gave birth to Nikki. She was going to keep the beautiful child. But this decision forced Kory to resort to prostitution, as it was the only job where she could control how much she earned, and it was also the only job where she could earn enough to support Nikki, even though it was dangerous. But Kory didn't care of the dangers, she did it for Nikki.

* * *

Kory hugged Victor, and the two parted, each going their separate ways for now. Kory walked towards the bus stop and waited for the school bus. When the bus finally arrived ten minutes later, Nikki jumped off, ran and hugged her mother. A huge smile was plastered on her face and then she began telling her mother of her day. The two walked home while Nikki blabbered on about her day.

When they got home, the next door neighbour's teenaged daughter Helen came over and helped Nikki with her homework, in exchange for her ability to study in a quiet environment, as her mother looked after all the children in the apartment and it was quite noisy in the apartment.

Helen was seventeen and in grade 12. She was a bright and pleasant girl and very polite. She was studying to become a microbiologist and already had many scholarships lined up. Her mother was pleased, and very proud, and so was Kory. Sometimes Helen shared her research and information with Kory to help her study. Kory listened intently, greedy for wisdom.

After seven, Kory got dressed in a short blue skirt, tiny black midriff top, knee high black leather boots, and draped over everything was a large grey trench coat. After hugging and kissing Nikki, and saying good-bye to Helen, Kory left the apartment.

* * *

**So we meet Kory and Victor, the hooker and her pimp. The relationship between Kory and Vic is TOTALLY platonic.**

**Hoped you liked it, review and tell me if you did! PLEASE!**


	4. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own the plot alone.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

The next morning Raven awoke early as usual, after she packed in Gar's lunch, she washed his clothes, within his clothes, Raven found an empty packet. Frowning she studied the packet and then realized why it looked familiar.

It was a packet that held some sort of drug. Fury burnt within Raven, she was furious that Gar had begunindulging in his old habits. Here she was pregnant and finally clean, struggling to survive on the little money that was there, when he was using it unnecessarily on drugs.

Both she and Garfield had vowed to clean up their act after Raven fell pregnant and Raven stuck to her vow, obviously Gar wasn't as strong. Raven's fury ate at her, while she paced the tiny trailer. Everything made sense now, his deteriorating form, the little money, and his late nights.

Frustration and anger fuelled her, as she stumped down to the bathroom and got her heparin for her venous thrombosis. She removed the enclosed syringe and ripped the packet apart. Her mind distant, she didn't realize the heroin in the syringe. She then injected herself with the heparin.

Raven then disposed of the syringe and marched to the lounge. After a few minutes, Raven was in the clouds, the familiar high intoxicating her mind and senses.

* * *

When Gar returned home, he found a very angry pregnant woman, holding an empty heroin packet before his eyes. Before he could say anything she said, "Is this what you think of our marriage and our baby? Not as important as a fix?" 

"Rae…baby"

"Don't, Rae baby me Garfield. How do you expect us to survive on the little you give me? We have been evicted. I got the note today."

"What?"

"Don't sound so surprised, with the little I get, I can't afford to pay the rent; the water was cut off a few hours ago and so was the power"

Garfield was quiet, and she turned around and stomped off. Garfield walked further into the house and found his resting place to be on the hard couch. He ate his dinner cold and went to bed feeling guilty and hating his weakness.

The next morning Garfield didn't go to work, it was his day off. He disconnected all the underground connections from the trailer, attached the trailer onto the old truck that Gar owned, and left the property with their home.

* * *

They drove around and slept at random places, and soon they found a spot to park the trailer. Three weeks later Gar and his wife were invited to dinner by Gar's boss at a restaurant in the city, when they got to the city, they began walking down the streets. Garfield had to meet his boss at some restaurant for dinner. 

The two walked down the large street, it was dark and cold, but Raven refused to touch Gar, they had argued non-stop since she found out about his habit, the stress wasn't good for the baby, but the baby was in good health.

Raven had gone to the doctor a week ago for her check up and found out her estimated birth date, which was in two weeks.

* * *

When they finally arrived in New York three weeks after they met up, Raina was keen to explore, but remained firmly at Robin's side. 

Having someone around whom she could trust with her life was very reassuring. Even though he was a murderer, Raina knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her and do everything in his power to protect her. She hugged his arm tightly and pointed to a clothing store. He smiled at her and they went inside.

When they emerged from the store, it was dusk, and they were armed with a big plastic bag. Raina then stood on her toes, pulled her big brother down and planted a greasy kiss on his cheek. He laughed and the smiling pair continued down the streets as it got darker.

* * *

Kory walked down the street with Nikki, they viewed all the expensive clothes through the windows and laughed together, it was still early afternoon so mother and daughter had lunch at a restaurant. It's been three weeks after Kory's incident with the group of men. She took off this weekend because she and her daughter were going to go camping with Victor. 

Nikki was very excited and after Kory told her when Kory picked her up from the bus stop, Nikki hadn't stopped talking about it. Kory laughed at Nikki's excitement; Kory knew that being alone with both her and Victor meant a lot to the ten year old. Kory looked at her daughter, and just saw her father. She had his raven black hair and a mixture of her green and his bright blue eyes.

She listened to Nikki as the little girl went into detail about her day at school. Kory then thought about her life, when she was Nikki's age, she was used as a sex slave by non other than her father. As it got darker, the two wondered down the large street.

* * *

As Robin and Raina neared a young woman and a child, Robin studied the woman hard, she looked disturbingly familiar 

As Kory approached a couple, she glanced at them, the gorgeous guy looked strikingly familiar, and the woman as well. When they came close enough Kory froze. Those piercing blue eyes were undeniable. Robin.

Robin stared at the red head, could it be? Kory?

"She looked awfully familiar, and the little girl looks a lot like you Robin" Raina stated.

When the red head froze, her eyes fixated on her brother, Raina turned to Robin. He was staring right back at her. Raina's eyes moved from Robin to the woman and the child. When she heard Robin mutter, "Kory", it hit her like a ton of bricks. The red head looked familiar because she was Kory, the cleaner girl that worked for their family about ten years ago, and the one that had eyes for Robin. She then looked at the little girl and everything came together. The little girl was their daughter, she looked about ten.

"Robin?" Kory said uncertain moving closer.

"Kory?" he mimicked shocked. When they stood a meter apart she flung herself into his arms and hugged him.

"Oh my god, it's so great to see you again"

"Yeah, you remember my sister Raina?" he asked after she had hugged him.

"Of course, it's great to see you. You're looking gorgeous Raina"

"Thanks Star" Raina replied and as she did when she was eight, once again referred to Kory by her second name.

"Oh and this is my daughter Nikki" Kory said introducing the pair to her gorgeous daughter.

"Hi there, I'm Robin"

"Hello Nikki, I'm Robin's sister Raina-Lee, but you can call me the name my brother calls me, Rain"

"Raina could you watch Nikki for a second, I just need to talk to Robin" Kory asked. Raina nodded and asked Nikki about her day. The little girl began talking dramatically filling Raina in about her day.

Kory pulled Robin into ther entrance of a building and shut the door.

"Why didn't you tell me Kory?" Robin demanded.

"It wasn't that simple, I was young and scared" Kory said defensively.

Robin looked back at the object of his thoughts. There was no doubt in about it, she was his daughter. She was conceived when he was fifteen. Robin remembered the night clearly.

"God damn it Kory, you should have told me"

"I'm sorry Robin"

* * *

Raven and Garfield were walking towards four people who seemed to meet up. The guy was gorgeous, but looked totally captivated by the red head. Raven felt a tad of envy towards the red head. It's been a long time since someone looked at her like she blew their mind. Garfield normally looked at her as if she were a huge migraine. 

There were skidding tires and loud gunshot sounds, before Raven could register, she felt something enter from the side of her protruding stomach, and she fell towards her left onto the hard ground.

There was screaming but Raven ignored it, Garfield was at her side in a breeze. Raven's hand went down and rubbed over her stomach, when she looked at it, it was enshrouded in crimson.

"My baby!" she screamed, and then Gar's voice could be heard, "Raven, you've been shot" before everything went black.

**

* * *

So shit hits the fan, I don't really think this was a great chapter, but I'll leave you to decide whether I'm right or whether I'm right. Either way, Review PLEASE! **


	5. Disaster Strikes

**Disclaimer: I own the plot alone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"_My baby!" she screamed, and then Gar's voice could be heard, "Raven, you've been shot" before everything went black._

Everything seemed to work in slow-motion for Robin. After Kory told him about Nikki being his daughter, he remembered a blue car skidding around the corner, a beautiful pregnant woman walking, and the passengers of the blue car revealing a machine gun and began spraying bullets everywhere. The pregnant woman was shot and then he heard Kory's scream, and he heard Raina's and Nikki's. When he did run out of the building, Raina and Nikki were lying on the ground drenched in blood. He barely remembered using Kory's phone to call 911.

The next thing he knew he was at the hospital pacing till the doctor came out.

"I'm sorry, she was shot many times in the lung, the damage is lethal, we've done all we could. She won't be with us for very much longer."

"No!" Robin yelled, shaking his head. Robin ran into the ICU. His sister was lying there pale. He walked towards her and took her hands. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Robin, thank you. You've given me something to smile back at. These last few weeks have been the best weeks of my life, knowing that there was someone out there who loved me"

"No Rain, no don't leave me" Robin sobbed, tears he hadn't shed slowing down his face.

"Good-bye Robin, I'll always love you" she whispered, before she closed her eyes.

* * *

When Raven gained consciousness her usually big bump was gone. Her hand went immediately to her stomach, "My baby" she whispered. Garfield and a nurse came into view, both looking crestfallen. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Logan…"the nurse began

"What happened to my baby?" Raven screeched, her voice unfamiliar to her.

"They, they. They killed the baby, Raven" Gar stuttered.

"No" Raven said mortified, shaking her head profusely. "Not my baby, no!" she yelled out before breaking into fits of sobs. Gar rushed over to comfort his wife, but she pushed him away. "Leave me alone" she sobbed softly. Gar nodded, tears in his eyes and his heart aching at his child's demise, and his wife's rejection, before he turned on his heel and reluctantly left her.

Raven hugged one of her pillows to her chest, her whole body was numb and sore and her mind was distant. She noted that the girl in the hospital bed not too far from her was finally left alone, after all the doctors tried their best to help her. After a few moments she saw the guy from earlier, he came to the girl next door, but she died.

* * *

Kory's whole world came crashing down when she heard the gunshots. She didn't seem to remember how she got to the hospital, when the doctor came to her and said those words, "I'm sorry Miss Anders" 

"No! No! Not Nikki, please not Nikki!"

"She died instantly; the bullet hit her in the head"

"NO!" Kory cried out sobbing loudly, before she fell to the ground in a distraught mess. Victor's strong hands enveloped her tiny form, and she pushed her head into his shoulder. The two friends sobbed together, both torn at the loss of the precious third. In one instant, the lives of five ordinary people were turned upside down and ripped apart.

* * *

After two hours Raven finally left her hospital bed. She was loaded into a wheelchair, and she wheeled herself down the hall, stopping in front of the nursery. Raven looked in at all the tiny little babies, and her heart pulled. Tears began forming in her eyes and flowing freely down her pale face. 

Robin marched down the corridor, his body numb and his world spinning, when he saw the pregnant woman from earlier, only now she wasn't pregnant, and she was in a wheelchair. Robin viewed her for a second; she was staring into the nursery and crying. He overheard that she lost her baby, when her husband was told. He slowly walked up to her, and when she noted his presence, she quickly wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry about your loss" he said softly.

"Yeah, my deepest sympathy for your loss as well" Raven said meekly. The two remained silent for a few moments, just looking into the nursery at the numerous babies.

"I'm about to go get some coffee, would you like some? I'm Robin by the way"

"Coffee sounds, nice. Raven" she answered with a small smile before taking his hand in a polite handshake, before he wheeled her to the café.

They didn't speak much, and the silences weren't uncomfortable. When they returned, they saw Kory and Victor.

"Hey, they have this program at the hospital; it helps people deal with their losses, without going into depression and stuff. I hear it's really good, and it's starting in twenty minutes" Victor said to Kory.

"Go, I'll join you in a second" Kory replied.

"Victor?" Raven called out

"Raven? Is that you?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Raven asked shocked. Victor explained about Nikki and told Raven about the hospital program; both Raven and Robin agreed to go.

* * *

Garfield walked towards and sat outside the room where his wife went in, he desperately needed a fix. A red head sat beside him. He remembered her as the mother whose child was shot. Her eyes seemed distant, and she was shaking. He immediately knew she needed a fix as much as he. 

"I'm sorry about your little girl. I lost my baby too" he said.

"I need a fix" she murmured softly.

"Come with me, I can hook you up" he said feeling pity for her. The two disappeared to a Janitor's closet where they got their fix.

When the two returned and went into the building, the class had everyone paired in five. Garfield walked to Raven, Kory walked to Victor and Robin who were standing near Raven. Victor happened to know Raven; they'd met when Raven was a call girl. The newly formed group confided in each other telling of their losses ad emotions felt towards. The group all had the same emotions, anger, hate and revenge.

"I'll hunt down those bastards, and I'll make sure then get what they deserve" Robin said angry.

"Okay they'll get what they deserve alright, if I have anything to say about it. I think that we should meet up in a few weeks" Victor said. Everyone nodded, and the group then split up.

* * *

"Who do you think those people were?" Raven asked.  
After four weeks of grieving the crew regrouped.

"It could have been anybody" Robin stated truthfully before taking a drag on his cigarette. His newfound addiction helped him deal with the loss of his sister. His whole world had crumbled before his eyes. In on instant he had lost both his sister and newly discovered daughter. He looked over at the black haired woman. She seemed to be coping well. Her blank expression and monotone voice hid the broken little girl very well. Robin then looked over to Garfield Logan, her ex husband. He didn't know why they divorced, but Gar didn't seem phased. He was talking to the vivacious redhead Kory. Robin glanced over to Victor Stone, the mountain of a man stood tall, yet his eyes seemed distant, Victor then tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"So far we know what car they drive, what weapon they used, but we don't know the purpose. So far the police have analyzed the bullet lodged in Nikki's head and they have found a lead" Robin said.

Everyone became captivated at Robin's words.

"The only leads we have are the names Sacco and Vanzetti" Robin searched among the group. Everyone shook their heads except for Gar. He froze.  
"Are the names familiar to you Gar?" he asked the smaller man. Gar nodded slowly.  
The group turned around to stare at Garfield. Raven walked closer to Gar, and he shrunk back instinctively.

"How do you know them?" she asked her voice icy. Garfield seemed to shrink even more. Robin had never encountered a woman who could strike fear in the eyes of a man, let alone him. But Raven Roth's voice now made his blood turn cold.  
"How do you know them Gar!" she ground out making everyone wince.  
"It's a long story" he stuttered fearfully.  
"Spit it out!" she shrieked getting highly impatient, and pissed off that Gar knew the people responsible for killing their baby. It would have been her first baby, but it was her second loss. The first time Raven became pregnant was in her second year of university. She was studying medicine, and after she was knocked up by her no good boyfriend her adoptive family disowned her. Raven struggled to get by without their support.

At 19, she got a job at a local pub. With the stress of having to pay humungous Harvard bills, Raven was then asked to leave the school because of her inability to pay her fees. She was then raped and beaten when walking home from her shift at the pub, and she was knocked into a coma. After she was in a coma for three months she had lost the baby. Alone, penniless but determined Raven took the world head on. She got herself four jobs just to pay off her hospital and Harvard bills.

Soon Raven then resorted to prostitution, and she became a call girl. She then met Victor, and after she gave him head, he asked her to join him and his group of successful girls. Raven declined having already fallen for Gar. She then left her mistress and became a full time exotic dancer. With a naturally generous chest she was loved by most of her clients as natural was not popular in her line of work. Raven soon after married Gar and became pregnant. Gar now stood before her gripping Kory's shirt tightly as Raven loomed over him.  
"They are loaners I borrowed money from"

"WHAT! You borrowed money without consulting me?" she exploded making everybody shrink from her.  
"Look Rae baby. I needed the money"  
"Don't Rae baby me. How could you do that? I wasn't working so how could we have paid it back? How could you endanger all of our lives like that? I was going to have your baby Gar!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't think of the consequences"  
That was the last straw. Normally Raven never showed her emotions, they could only work against her in an occupation she had. But Garfield made her lose her cool. Raven jumped at him and landed a powerful right hook, she had learned by one of her regular customers, who was a kick boxer. In exchange for self defense lessons, she offered her body.

He taught Raven a lot and she always would be grateful for it. It had come in handy many times. Now her defensive abilities were being used offensively.  
Raven was straddled on top of Gar punching away, while Kory was screaming, before she was wretched off him by Victor. In one swift movement, her foot connected with his balls, and the large intimidating black man was down for the count. Robin was quick, and ceased the wild cat, but not before she punched him in the eye.

The punch was hard and Robin knew it was going to mark. Raven turned her attentions to Gar, hating him for being so stupid and being the cause of her losing the baby. Before she could attack Gar, Robin ceased her in a lock. When she finally calmed down she was beet red. Robin released her.

* * *

**Well thats that. What do you think? Read and Review**


End file.
